The Universe That Was Never Left
by TenthDoctorBecca
Summary: This story begins during 'Doomsday' Series 2, Episode 14. When all hope seems to be lost The Doctor comes up with a brilliant idea, to send all the Daleks and Cybermen into the Void. Read as the story changes from what we all know to be the end of season two.
1. Prologue

The Universe That Was Never Left

**Prologue:**

Rose and The Doctor come home to a strange world, nothing like it was on their last visit just four months ago. Jackie, Rose's mum, has shown them the ghosts that wander the streets during their ghost shift that occurs 4 – 5 times a day. Jackie is determined to believe that these ghost are real people and the one who visits her is her own father who passed ten years prior. The Doctors brilliant mind knows better than that and looks further into the situation. Her hopes are shattered when The Doctor and Rose proved her wrong by going to Torchwood, dragging an unwilling Jackie alongside, and seeing that these ghosts are really Cybermen, five million Cybermen to be exact, scattered all over the world. As it that wasn't bad enough the sphere that the Torchwood team was looking into was a ship for The Cult of Skaro, four Daleks that survived the Time War, thought to be legend, but were now here on planet Earth with the Genesis ark which was said by the Daleks to be "Time Lord Science". The Doctor could not figure out what that meant until it rose above the city and millions of Daleks came pouring out. Time Lord Science, it bigger on the inside. People began to get shot down by both Cybermen and Daleks. Both at war with each other and the human race. The Cybermen wanted the humans upgraded and the Daleks wanted them dead. It was chaos. That was until The Doctor came up with a brilliant idea. All the Daleks and Cybermen had been through the Void, a place between universes, thus leaving them covered in, Void "stuff". By opening the vortex to the Void he could suck all of them, Cybermen and Daleks into the Void, never to be seen again. Trapped in their own Hell. Though this did come with its own hurdles. Almost everyone in the room with him Mickey, Jake, Pete, Rose, and The Doctor were covered in Void "stuff" as they had all traveled through parallel worlds, thus going through the Void. Jackie would be the only safe one of the group. The Doctor knew what he had to do. Send the rest of the to the parallel world while he stayed here to open the vortex to get rid of the Cybermen and Daleks and close off the worlds for good, making it impossible to jump from one world to the next. The Doctor knew as the plan went through his mind that it would mean he could never see Rose again and as much as it killed him inside, he knew it was had to be done to keep her safe. This is where our story begins.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own any characters in this post. Please note this post is a summary of what previously occurred. The story line is not mine, it is simply my synopsis of the episodes belonging to BBC and Doctor Who._**

**Spoilers for Chapter 1:**

He quickly jumps up as the excitement flows through him. There is not much in this world that can make The Doctor feel as amazing as he does when ideas and plans are flowing perfectly though his mind.

Sometimes The Doctor and Rose forget the rest of the world may not be on the wavelength as them. They get each other perfectly but to everyone else, it sounds like crazy talk.

He looks into Roses eyes, the ones that just moments ago were filled with excitement and adventure are now filled with pain, sadness and confusion.

Chaos begins to break between them all, Jackie walks up to Pete. "I'm not going without her!"

The Doctor stands there in the once filled room alone. His Rose gone. He stares at the spot in the floor where she stood for just a moment before.

The Doctor stares at her, how can this girl, this beautiful, clever, and brave girl give up everything for him. He has had many companions in his life but no one could compare to Rose.

The Doctor looks to her worried, not trying to hide his fear. They both knew they were in grave danger. There was no point in hiding it.

As it began to close Rose start to feel her grip slipping. The Doctor noticed. "Rose! Hold on!" Seeing her struggle to keep her grip sends The Doctor into panic mode. He refuses to believe that he will lose her again.

_**More to come with Chapter 1 of The Universe That Was Never Left!**_

**Authors Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed this little sneak. I know it all sounds familiar, and that is good! It should! In fact, you being a Whovian should be able to recite this episode in your sleep. Please feel free to review and provide feedback! I really do love it! A new chapter will be posted every Monday. -Lots of Love Becca


	2. Chapter One Goodbye

Posted a little later today than expected but got it in on Monday! Without further ado…Chapter 1 of The Universe That Was Never Left.

**Chapter One: "Goodbye"**

The Doctor runs frantically to one of the main computers wearing his, what appears to be red and blue 3D glasses. The kind you would get back in the 90's when 3D just became a thing. He quickly types in his codes and runs to the front of the group, Rose just steps behind him. He looks at everyone and points towards his paper specs. "Well isn't anyone going to ask, 'what is it with the glasses?" His voice gets carried with excitement.

Rose catching onto his excitement and asks the question The Doctor is dying to hear. "What is it with the glasses?" Rose can tell a brilliant plan is about to come out of her Doctors mind and she truly cannot wait to hear his greatness.

The Doctor still pointing at is glasses, "I can see! That's what." He quickly jumps up as the excitement flows rapidly through him. There is not much in this world that can make The Doctor feel as amazing as he does when an idea flows perfectly though his mind. "Cause we've got to separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks where hiding and the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here. And you lot—one world to another, via the Void." The Doctor got distracted by his own words by loving what he is hearing. "Ooh, I like that—'Via the Void.'" He quickly gets back on track and takes his glasses off and sticks them on Rose, who is eagerly standing in front of him, taking in all his clever words. "Look. I've been through it. Do you see?" The Doctor moves from side to side. Rose giggles as she watched The Doctor move through the 3D glasses with a green mist around him that is just one second delayed around him.

Rose reached out trying to feel this mist around him but feels nothing but air. "What is that?" She questions.

"Void Stuff." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly, grinning ear to ear.

Rose can feel The Doctors excitement growing and she cannot help but start to feel her excitement increase as well. This is what they do and she loves it. Once she was following what The Doctor was saying. "Like um," Rose paused. "Background Radiation!"

"That's it!" The Doctor turns Rose. "Look at the others. The only one who hasn't been through the Void" The Doctor point towards Roses mum, who has no green mist around her. "Your mother. The first time she's looked normal in her like." The Doctor teased. Rose giggle and lifted the glasses to compare views.

"Oi!" Jackie protested but that didn't phase The Doctor or Rose. He simply ran to the other side of the room his hands out stretched as he reached the wall.

"But the Daleks live inside the Void, they're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them" The Doctor turns to look at the group, Rose is practically jumping up and down, with the energy that The Doctor is releasing into the air. "I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling 'em all in!" Rose loves the plan The Doctor was explaining to them. She begins to feel the same adrenaline she feels on her many adventures with The Doctor when they are saving aliens and worlds across time and space.

The Doctor begins walking back to Rose with a smile on his face "Pulling 'em all in!" he shouts with the same enthusiasm as Rose.

"Sorry. What's the Void?" Mickey states needing a bit more clarification. Sometimes The Doctor and Rose forget the rest of the world may not be on the wavelength as them. They get each other perfectly but to everyone else it sounds like crazy talk.

"The dead space. Some people call it Hell." The Doctor explained as he neared Rose.

Mickey smiles while putting on his dimension jumper, "So you are sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." Mickey turns to Jake. "Man, I told you he was good."

During this time Rose got to think about The Doctors once brilliant plan, she noticed he seems to have missed a big problem with his plan. "But it's like you said, we've all got void stuff. Me too 'cause we went to that parallel world." Rose looks down at her own hand for the first time and see the mist around it. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." Rose pulls off the glasses and looks solemnly at The Doctor. She is now speaking in a hushed tone. He is looking down, the excitement gone from his face. She can tell he took this into factor. The Doctor wasn't one to forget something like that.

"That's why you've got to go." His voice is much lower now. Just saying the words makes his chest tighten. He never wanted to say goodbye to Rose, but in the end he just wants her safe and alive. "Back to Pete's World." Trying to lighten the mood he glances over to Pete. "Hey, we should call it that—Pete's world." He looks back to Rose going back to the more serious tone. "I'm opening up the Void but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." He looks into Roses eyes, the one that just moments ago were filled with excitement and adventure are now filled with pain, sadness and confusion.

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete interjects.

Rose doesn't stop looking at The Doctor but he glances away from her to look at Pete. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end, it'll close itself and that's it. Kaput."

All the pieces are together in Rose's head now and she feels she is on the verge of tears. "But you stay on this side."

Mickey also just putting it together finishes Roses thought. "Well, you'll get pulled in."

The Doctor stands there looking a Rose for a moment, taking the last moments where he can look at his beautiful Rose. He wants so badly for this to be different. He had so much more planed for them both, and he is going to have to give it all up, to save her life. After a brief moment he runs behind the group. "That's why, I got these." The Doctor picks up the Magnaclap he snagged earlier. "I'll just have to hold on tight. Been doing that all my life."

"I'm supposed to go." Rose does not see life in any world that she can be without The Doctor, not a life she enjoyed at least. She does see why he can choose a life without her so easy.

"Yeah." The Doctor says quickly. He puts down the Magnaclap and goes over to the computer to input more codes.

"To another world and then it get sealed off." Rose is desperate to find where in this plan of his that he sees the good. Rose starts to feel two emotions pouring from the depths of her heart, anger and sadness.

The Doctor looks up from the computer. "Yeah." The Doctor knows why she is pushing. He is being cold, heartless and Rose refuses to have that come from her Doctor. She knows him better, but The Doctor hates goodbyes and it is even worse saying goodbye to someone like Rose. He accepts it though because he knew it would always come. He lives on after Humans die. This goodbye was just sooner rather than later.

"Forever." Rose states flatly. Her heart feels like it is going to explode from being squeezed so tight. She cannot understand why The Doctor was being like this, why he would want a plan like this. "That's not going to happen." Rose refuses to let it happen.

Suddenly a building shakes, making everyone jump. The war below is getting more trying and more dangerous. Pete begins to take charge. "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works, we are going." Jackie, Jake, Pete, and Mickey all starting walking past Rose. "You to. All of Us." He directs at Rose.

Rose is not about to give up. "No, I'm not leaving him!"

Anger and fear is coming from all directions now. Jackie steps towards Pete. "I'm not going without her!"

Pete is getting more agitated. "Oh my God! We're going!" He yells.

Jackie looks at her husband from another world; her anger begins to reach a new level. "I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her!"

Rose steps behind her mum and turns her so they are now face to face. "You've got to." Rose knows she could survive this but her mum wouldn't. Rose knew that her leaving would be the best for her safety.

"Well, that's tough!" Jackie protests.

Rose heart starts to break. Her mum maybe a bit over the top and nuts sometimes but she was still her mum and Rose knew that she was about to say goodbye to her, forever. "Mum, I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met The Doctor." This catches The Doctors ear and he looks up from the computer he is working on and looks over to Jackie and Rose. He walks toward them but staying behind Rose. "And, all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. The whole stupid plant and every planet out there. He does it alone mum. But not anymore." Rose takes a step back towards the Doctor. "Cause now he's got me."

Then, from behind Rose, The Doctor put his dimension jumper around her neck. Rose turns to protest but before a words can come out Pete presses the button and they are gone. The Doctor stand there in the once filled room alone. His Rose was gone. He stares at the spot in the floor where she stood for just a moment before going back to the computer to get the Void ready to open.

Meanwhile, Rose and the group appear in the same room but much darker and full clutter. They were in the other Universe. Rose looks around and takes in her surroundings. It has been just a seconds since The Doctor was standing just a foot away. "Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again." Rose is determined that she not lose her Doctor, not again. Before anyone could stop her and before time ran out she reached down to her dimension jumper and pressed the button. Before she can blink she is back in the room with The Doctor. "I think this is the ON switch." not realizing she has already jumped.

The Doctor looks up from the computer, shocked to see her, his Rose standing in front of him. He doesn't know what to feel, his head is spinning. Part of him wants to hug her and never let her go, the other wanted to scream and yell at her until she went back. He steps towards her and grabs her by the arms. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again! Your own mother!" Worry flows through him. He just wants her safe and happy. He cannot guarantee it here, whereas he knew she would be safe in Pete's world.

Rose looks at The Doctor and knows she made the correct choice, to be here with him. The amazing, clever, and perfect Doctor. "I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you." The two of them stand there for just a moment, looking into each other's eyes. The Doctor is looking for any doubts or fears anything that would change his mind about her staying but he cannot. Rose continues. "What can I do to help?"

The Doctor stares at her, how can this girl, this beautiful, clever, and brave girl give up everything for him. He has had many companions in his life but no one could compare to Rose. The girl who ran, the Bad Wolf. The girl who changed a man from being revengeful and cold into what he is now. Compassionate, warm and loving. Something he hadn't been in a very long time. He knows he will not send her away for a third time. He cannot. He needs her in his life and he will do anything to ensure they both get out of this alive.

"Those coordinates over there." He turns to face the computer he was just at. "Set them all to six." As happy as he is to have her here with him, he cannot let his emotions get the best of him. "And hurry up!" He barks as she heads to the computer.

Rose does as she told but before she enters the coordinates in, she takes off her dimension jumper. She did not want The Doctor to get any ideas, even though now, he was done trying to hide her away. As Rose finishes with the coordinates an alert occurs on her computer. It is security camera footage from the nearest stairwell. "We've got Cybermen on the way up."

The Doctor looks to her worried, not trying to hide his fear. They both knew they were in grave danger. There was no point in hiding it. He walks over to her computer. "How many floors down?" At this point he would do anything for good news.

Rose looking at the footage of the three Cybermen climbing the stairs and holds her breath. "Just one."

The Doctor realizes that their time is now and they had to get the Void open. He keeps working on a computer typing in various codes and commands until they hear the magic words from the system "Levers Operational." Hearing that made the grin that had been absent from The Doctors face reappear.

Rose loved it. She could see her Doctor coming back. "That more like it. A bit of a smile. The old team-"

Before Rose could finish The Doctor, now bringing her a Magnaclap, continued for her. "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

"Which one's Shiver?" Roses asks as The Doctor hands her the Magnaclap.

"Oh I'm Shake." The Doctor states matter-of-factly. He runs back and grabs the other Magnaclap that he took from storage. The Doctor gestures to one side of the room to Rose as he walks towards the other. They both place the claps on the wall. "Press the red button." They both do so and the claps are secured to the wall. The Doctor walks back towards Rose. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff." He then runs over to one lever as Rose to goes to the other following his lead. Fear is flowing through her every vein. She trusts The Doctor with everything and she knew if he thought it would work, it would work, but she could not help the nerves. The Doctor continues. "You ready?"

Rose nods and turns her attention forward. Outside of the glass wall she see Daleks trying to come for them. "So are they."

The Doctor takes these Daleks trying to break through the glass to get them as their queue to go. "Let's do it."

Both The Doctor and Rose push the levers using all their strength. Once up they quickly run to the Magnaclaps on the wall and hold tight. For the Doctor that took nothing to reach. His long arms had him wrapped around the handle in no time. Rose is much smaller though and it took more strength to reach the clamps as she felt the tug as the Void tried to pull her in, but she got her arms wrapped around the handle and held on for dear life. It was just moments before Daleks and Cybermen came crashing through the glass getting forced into the Void. Dozens at once being sucked up like crumbs to a vacuum. The Doctor and Rose look at each other both flailing around as the Void tries to pull them in. They both smile and a laugh of victory escapes The Doctor lips. It will only take a few minutes for the void to collect all Cybermen and Daleks below but it is not long after the Void opens that Rose starts to feel her grip slipping. The Doctor notices. "Rose! Hold on!" Seeing her struggle to keep her grip send The Doctor into panic mode. He refuses to believe that he will lose her again.

Rose readjusts her arms, which are now growing sore, tightly around the Magnaclap. She looks towards The Doctor. "Always!" Rose has held onto The Doctor for so long now. She had no choice but to never let go. They were stuck together. The Doctor would not have it any other way though.

After what seems like an eternity but was really only about 10 minutes Rose and The Doctor fell to the floor. Nothing was pulling at their heels any longer. The Void had closed. Rose suddenly felt like all her bones were jello. She couldn't move if she tried. The Doctor who was in not much better of condition leaned his head again the wall and took a deep breath. They did it, they got rid of the Daleks and Cybermen, but most importantly they lived. His Rose was still alive, on this Earth, with him.

The Doctor looked across the room to Rose who was still sitting on the ground just below where her Magnaclap was hanging. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head on the leaver system. She looked exhausted. He gathers his strength and walks over to her and sits beside her. She looks up to The Doctor and smiles. At this time no words need to be said. Rose sets her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. They sit there in silence for an undermined amount of time catching their breath.

Finally Rose breaks the silence. "My mum, do you think that she will be ok? Do you think she will be happy?"

The Doctor looks down at Rose, she is just staring at the floor in front of them. "I do not know, I am sure she will be sad and miss you truly of course." The Doctor does not know how to handle this situation. This girl just gave up the only family she has to stay with him. This is uncharted territory for him. Guilt flows through The Doctor like a tidal wave, he hangs his head low. "Oh Rose." He whispers. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Rose looks towards The Doctor and sees the sadness appearing on his face. She cups her hand against his cheek and forces his to look back at her. "You have no reason to be sorry Doctor. Like I said, I made my choice a long time ago."

"But your mother-"

"Will be fine." Rose urges. She hates seeing The Doctor feel this guilt, especially for something that was not his fault. She made the choice to come back. Given her mother had the chance she would have come back from Pete's world too. "I just want to know she will be ok with Mickey and my father. That she will one day be happy."

The Doctor lifts his own hand to Roses cheek. "I think she will with time. I told her I would keep you safe, and I will never break that promise. I hope she still knows that." The Doctor wipes away a tear Rose has not realized she shed.

"I will miss her." Rose starts feel the situation at hand. She was never going to see her own mother again and she never even got to say goodbye. The Doctor was thinking the same thing at that exact moment. Suddenly a smile appears on his face and not just any smile, a smile that goes from ear to ear, his smile telling the world he has an idea. "What?" Rose questioned confused by his sudden change.

"Oh Rose Tyler I've got it!" The Doctor jumps to his feet and starts pacing in a circle in front of Rose. "If I get it close enough we may get enough power-. Oh well it will have to be near the end-. I mean there are the shield-but no. Can we?"

Rose looks at The Doctor bewildered, she stand up a grabs The Doctors arm. "Doctor, what are you talkin-"

Before Rose could finish The Doctor continued with his conversation with himself. "That would be 478 nanobolts to carry the wave and, oh well about 92 millarays. But could we really do it?" The Doctor pauses and stares at Rose. He could pull this off. He could give Rose what she needs right now. "Oh Rose Tyler I can do this. I can make things just a bit better!" The Doctor grabs Rose and they run hand in hand back down to the TARDIS before Rose can question The Doctors motives.

Once in the TARDIS The Doctor releases Rose and runs to the console and starts entering in code and pressing random buttons in knobs, occasionally bring his foot up to hit something he cannot reach. Rose stands, still at the doors of the TARDIS confused. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"You and your mother have a connection." The Doctor runs back to Rose and is practically jumping up and down. "A mother and child have the most powerful connection known man. Well, known to any species. You, the child," The Doctor pokes Rose on the forehead. "Grew inside of your mother. You are an extension of her. I mean yes your father had a big part to do with it. I mean if there is no him, there is no you, well, the you we know, but you are mainly the blood and soul of your mother!"

Rose looks at The Doctor wide eyes. "I am not following."

"Oh Rose. I can give it to you. A proper goodbye. Something that you both can say your last words. It will have to be soon too! I mean that sun of Hirasoon will not be lasting much longer and we will need that power get the projection to properly appear in that Universe." The Doctor runs back to the console murmuring to himself about speeds of telepathic wave lengths and Void antimatter.

"Doctor!" Rose raises her voice, this get The Doctor to stop his talking and nonhuman speeds. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rose, a connection between mother and child is a bond not even two universes can break. It is the ultimate bond. Oh, Rose Tyler, I going get you to see your mother again."

After three days of Rose doing everything to reach across time and the Void to connect with her mother the time has finally come. The Doctor is determined this will work but Rose is more skeptical. She has been doing all that The Doctor told her to do. Concentrate on her love towards her mother, concentrate on the pull she feels towards her mother, and most of all follow it. The TARDIS is in orbit around the sun of Hirasoon, in a deserted galaxy once home to the Gluskonian people. They are now moments from when the sun becomes a Supernova.

"Ok Rose come here." The Doctor guides Rose to stand in front of the monitor, but not facing it, she is looking forwards the wall of the TARDIS.

Rose closes her eyes and prepares herself for the heartbreak that is bound to come. No matter what happened, by the end of the day she will be broken. Rose will either have to say goodbye to her mother if The Doctors plan works, or her days of hope will crash if he fails her. Though she is going to be broken, she truly believes that she is doing the right thing by staying with The Doctor.

The Doctor is fumbling with knobs and buttons on the console of the mumbling to himself. Suddenly a new voice comes through the TARDIS. "Rose? Oh my god Rose! Is that you?"

Rose turns and looks in every direction of the TARDIS, wanting to see the person who was calling out to her. "Mum?!" Rose can start to feel tears stinging in her eyes.

The Doctor who is standing off to the side clears his throat, "Rose remember what I said. You can only hear her voice, but she can see you."

Rose faces back to the wall of the TARDIS. "Yea mum, it's me."

Jackie, who is standing on a windy beach with Pete and Mickey goes running towards the image of Rose. Rose is standing in the distance, unmoving staring straight ahead. As Jackie reaches for Rose her hands go right through her. "Rose what is going on? You really aren't here?"

Though Rose cannot see her mum, she feels her presence close to her, well her hologram. "No mum, I am in the TARDIS with The Doctor."

Jackie, is not fully understanding. "Where, I mean I see you here. How can you be in the box? Are you at least close?"

Rose laughs lightly, "You wouldn't believe where I am mum. We are still in our universe. The Doctor just found a way for us to say-." Rose stops. She didn't want to say the words to her mother. Rose fidgets with the hem of her shirt, she cannot seem to calm herself down. "Where are you mum?"

Jackie looks over the water, "We're in bloody Norway. I mean come on Rose! Why did you send us to Norway? You know the drive was terrible with your father and Mickey, they were miserable. Ya know they kept calling me crazy, but I knew I heard you telling me to come here. I knew it, and here you are alive!" Jackie stops, a bit of anger went through her. "Rose! I thought you were dead! Why do you keep doing this to me?" Tears start to break through her words.

Rose looks down to the floor of the TARDIS. "I am sorry mum, but my place is here with The Doctor now." Rose feels tears start to fall down her face. "I am sorry mum, I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Jackie reaches for the hologram and places her hand on Roses' check, though she cannot feel Rose beneath her fingers she just need to try to comfort her daughter. "Oh Rose, please come here with me, or let me come take care of you."

Rose looks towards The Doctor and he shakes his head. There is nothing her could do. As much as he disliked Jackie, he knew Rose loved her with all her heart. Why wouldn't she, Jackie was her mother. But The Doctor knew there was nothing he could do to get them together again and that broke his hearts. Watching his Rose stand there saying her last words with her mother was painful. He never wanted to see Rose in so much pain, a pain he was far too familiar with.

"Mum, I love you. I am sorry I cannot go to you. It is impossible. All bridges have closed. If we were to try the two universes would collapse." Rose tilts her head to where Jackie was holding her hand just a moment before and somehow she feels comfort.

"So?" Jackie questions Rose. Jackie would tear apart time and space to find her daughter again.

"Mum! That would do both of us no good if that happened!" Rose chuckled. Her mother was never fully rational. The Doctor chuckled slightly in the corner as well, he can see where Rose gets it from, her passion even if it not also the rational idea.

"Well, how long do I have with you here Rose?" Jackie asks, hoping to have all the time in the world.

Rose turns towards The Doctor with a questioning look on her face. The Doctor then walks to Rose, know she will need him in just moments when this all comes to an end. He grabs her hand in his. "About two more minutes."

Rose feels the tears rapidly flowing down her face now. She only has two more minutes with her mum before she was gone forever. "Not very long now mum. About two minutes."

Jackie falls to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. She can feel her chest tighten as she looks up at her daughter who is so close yet so far away. "Oh Rose. Please do not go. Please do not leave me."

Rose kneels to the ground pulling The Doctor with her. With her free hand she reached out. Though she cannot see her mom, Rose can feel her. She can feel her pain, her sorrow, and her love. "Mum, I love you so much. Please do not worry about me. The Doctor will take care of me."

Jackie leans into her daughter's hand. She can almost feel her fingers on her cheek. She looks at her daughter who seems to be looking right at her now, into each other's eyes. "Oh Rose, I love you too! Be safe my love! Please just be careful and live a long life." Jackie pauses. "Is The Doctor there with you? Can he hear me?" Rose doesn't respond, she just nods her head. "Oi Doctor! You keep my girl safe. I don't care what universe I am in, you hurt her I will find you! Ya hear me!"

Both The Doctor and Rose laugh, knowing that with Jackie, it quite possibly could be possible. "Tell her I said I will take of you with my life." The Doctor tells Rose. "Tell her that there is nothing in any universe that would stop me from keep you safe."

"He can hear you mum. He says he will, he says he will take care of me with his life and that nothing in the universe will keep him from protecting me." Rose smiles to The Doctor. "And I am going to protect him too." Rose looks back in front of her. "Mum, stay safe and be happy live your new life to the fullest and don't worry about me. Don't worry about us." Rose quickly kisses The Doctors cheek.

Jackie smiles. Though she only see her daughter kiss the air around her, Jackie knew it was The Doctor sitting there with her. Helping her only daughter through this time. Jackie knew just then that her daughter would be protected, forever. "Rose, I love you. Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye mum." Rose wipes a tear from her cheek. "Oh mum I lo-" Suddenly Rose is interrupted by a loud beeping occurring in the TARDIS. The Doctor releases Rose and looks at the monitor on the screen.

"The transmission, is over Rose." The Doctor says flatly. "I am sorry."

Rose still looking towards where she just felt her mother's presence, but it is now gone. "I love you too mum." Rose suddenly is over come with tears as she bring her hands to cover her face. The Doctor sits back next to her and wraps is long arms around her. She leans into him and buries her face in his chest. Letting all the emotions of the past three days come pouring out. Her mother was gone, never to be seen again.

The Doctor has no words to give to Rose. Nothing can prepare you for something link this. He just holds her as she cries into him, he gives her all the time she needs to let it out because from this point on, they are both the only family in the universe that each other has. Though as heartbreaking as the thought may be, for once in hundreds of years, The Doctor can say he has family, and it is his Rose.

**Authors Note:**

Why hello readers! I have been so excited to get this chapter posted! Thank you so much for your amazing feedback! You have no idea how happy you have made me! New chapters will be posted every Monday. I am sorry I have to leave a week in between each post but trust me it will be worth the wait! I will always do my best to ensure my stories are edited properly, this why I give myself a week between chapters but I apologize in advance if you see some mistakes. Authors notes may not necessarily be edited well ;)

**Chapter Two Spoilers:**

Unfortunately, I do not have Chapter Two Spoilers ready! I am sorry, poor planning on my part! I do have a tumblr and I have posted the chapter names of for this story, you can check it out. I am also thinking about putting some spoilers that. You can check it out at: .com Wasn't sure if I could actually post link ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own any characters in this post. Please note this post is does have the same story line that occurs in the series. I am not taking ownership of this and does belong to its rightful owns in BBC and Doctor Who!**_


End file.
